


teeth sinking into heart

by amaltheaz



Series: supergirl tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Gen, angsty, birthday fic, canon-divergent, mindwipe is in effect, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: A little break in Midvale





	teeth sinking into heart

“Y’know, I still don’t know why you wanted to come back home but I think I needed this.”

Kara glances over to her sister, sitting comfortably in the chair next to her. She takes in Alex’s tired brown eyes, sees a lightness in them that wasn’t there before they left for Midvale. “You’ve been working so hard since you’ve become Director and with all this stuff with Colonel Haley too; it’s just been stretching you thin. You _definitely_ needed this.”

“When you’re right, you’re right.” Alex raises her mug of hot chocolate in the air, letting out a panicked squeak when a marshmallow falls from out of the mug. She stares mournfully at the fallen marshmallow but then takes a sip from her drink with a sigh of contentment. “God, I’m so stuffed from dinner,” she groans.

“I could still eat,” she announces, tauntingly while grabbing another one of the cupcakes Eliza baked earlier. It’s near obnoxious the way that she bites into it but it’s worth it to see the look of horror and jealousy on Alex’s faces

Her sister shoots her a glare. “I hate you. It’s almost inhuman that you can eat so much and it _never_ shows,” she huffs indignantly.

The cupcake suddenly tastes like ash as Kara tries to swallow it down. “Hah, nope sorry. Just your regular human, fast metabolism.” She attempts to laugh but stops when she hears just how fake it sounds to her. Kara clears her throat, looking back towards the greater landscape outside their house. The sun is nearly done setting when the sky is a heart-wrenchingly familiar shade of red that Kara has to close her eyes at the sight of it.

The Alex before would have known, would have _remembered_ how much Kara hates sunsets. But she continues to sit next to her, oblivious.

Her eyes open when she hears Alex moving and getting up from the chair. She catches her sister’s eyes as she does a full-body stretch that’s followed by an impressive yawn. “I’m still wiped from the drive so I’m making it a very early night. You coming in?”

Kara shakes her head. “I’m just going to stay for a little bit, maybe look at the stars,” she replies with a slight smile, gesturing over to the telescope that stands proudly by the railing.

Alex nods. “Okay well, don’t take too long and end up falling asleep out here again. We’ve got to be up early so we can catch the waves.”

“I won’t be long,” she promises before getting up to make her way over to the telescope.

She waits out for the sounds of Alex’s footsteps moving around the house, listens to them walk up the steps and into their shared bedroom. She isn’t surprised when she hears Alex on the phone, when she hears Brainy’s voice quietly briefing Alex on the things currently going on in the DEO. There’s no way Alex will be coming back out now.

Kara quietly hums to herself as she grabs another cupcake from the plate. She pulls out a candle from out of her packet, lighting it up before placing it in the center of the cupcake.

“Happy earth birthday, Kara Zor-El,” she sings in a whisper, before gently blowing the candle out.

The smell of smoke lingers in the air as she takes out the candle then cuts the cupcake in half. She places one half of the cupcake on the railing.

Kara walks back inside with the other half still in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @amaltheaz


End file.
